Opposites Attract
by sydreyn1
Summary: A one-shot collection of Hayffie. Ranging from silly to extremely angsty. Send prompts to my tumblr, xshippingshipsx, I'll try to write each and every one c:.
1. Chapter 1

_ Hey! I'm starting this one-shot collection based off of Ellana-san's story line. Basically, Haymitch and Effie have been having an affair and sex for a couple years. So message me at my tumblr __**xshippingshipsx **__ if you have a prompt because I love inspiration! Give it a follow, too, if you would like to know when I update. __**Before you read this, please check my past Hayffie writing to see a little background on my story. Their daughter, Cosette, is introduced there. It would mean a lot.**_ _Thank you!_

_~sydreyn1_

Prompt: I just need a fic where Haymitch is in the games and Effie is freaking out over it…-requested by _captainbatderp _on Tumblr

**As the Timer Runs Out**

Effie's hand swirled in the bowl. There were only 2 sheets of paper. She needed to make up her mind. It was one or the other. Closing her eyes, her hand snatched one up, leaving the other behind. Her hands were shaking. This name would determine who went in the Hunger Games. She unfolded the slip of paper and stared at the name.

_Peeta Mellark._

In a matter of miliseconds, Effie needed to decide if she was going to lie or tell the truth. If she lied, Haymitch would be thrown in. But with Peeta's name…he had a chance. She had to tell the truth.

"Peeta Mellark." Effie looked over at the three past victors, and Peeta began to walk up to Katniss. She sighed, thankful that Haymitch was safe.

"Wait." The gruff voice rang through the silence, and everyone's eyes shot open and looked at Haymitch. Peeta stopped walking. "I volunteer." Katniss's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head, but Peeta reacted negatively on a whole new level.

"You promised!" he shrieked, almost tackling the man. "You said you wouldn't volunteer!"

"He's saving you, Peeta!" Katniss yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks. The moment Haymitch took Peeta's place, the Peacekeepers shoved them on the train. "Wait!" Katniss shouted as they pushed her on. "Wait! I need to say good-bye!" They ignored her as she shouted Peeta's name. Effie was escorted onto the train as well, but her vision was a blur.

Haymitch volunteered.

Haymitch _volunteered. _

Effie ran straight to the car in the train that held the alcohol. Of course, he was there. Haymitch saw her, and his face softened for only a second. Then, it hardened and he chuckled gruffly while picking up a bottle.

"Why are you here, Sweetheart? Come to make fun of me?" Instead, Effie slammed the door and ran into Haymitch's arms. He dropped the bottle and it smashed, but Effie didn't react. She sobbed in his shirt, and Haymitch looked down at her, surprised.

"Sweetheart?" His voice cracked as he watched her break down. He had never seen her do this; she was always the bright, optimistic escort.

"Why…" She was at a loss for words. Haymitch awkwardly hugged her back, not knowing what to do. "Why the _hell_ did you _volunteer?_" She wasn't sure if Haymitch was going to be able to understand her as she sobbed, but he seemed to register the words.

"I saved Peeta."

"You broke me," she snapped. "I _need_ you." They had been having sex for a while; but after a few years, it turned into more. If Haymitch had nightmares, she was there to listen to him. When she felt insecure, he listened to her. Now, he could die.

"Effie…" She suddenly broke away from the embrace and grabbed Haymitch's arm.

"Come with me," she whispered sharply. Haymitch decided to follow her. They walked down the cars of the train and stopped at Effie's bedroom. Haymitch rolled his eyes. Was she _really_ going to ask to have sex? They entered her room, which was neat and orderly.

"Really, Sweetheart? If you wanted sex you should've just asked. It's not like I'm going to turn you down." Effie scoffed and popped off her heels.

"No. Not sex." Haymitch stared at her quizzically, wondering what she was going to do. Suddenly, she ripped her wig off, revealing her blonde hair. "Before you go into the arena, I want you to see me. Without…Capitol. Because…you always ask." She looked extremely uncomfortable as her blonde curls flowed down her head like a waterfall.

"A blonde," he observed, twirling a curl around his finger. "Never really took you for one, Priness." She then dashed over to her bathroom and grabbed a cloth.

"I'm taking…my makeup off…now," she stated slowly. Surely Effie was going mad. Energy coursed through her as she took off the makeup. She was doing this to distract herself from Haymitch's future departure. Haymitch patiently tapped his foot as her Capitol mask slowly faded. When she emerged from the room, she was looking at the ground.

"I can't really see your untainted face when you look at your feet, Effs." Haymitch walked close to her and gently tapped her chin up. Her face was a beautiful peach, her deep blue eyes filled with tears. Haymitch studied her face and kissed her gently. "I don't know why you hide this," he admitted. "I'd rather have sex with Effie herself than Effie the escort."

"Guess we can't really do that now, huh?" Tears ran down her cheeks and Haymitch kissed her again. He shook his head and twirled her curls around. Haymitch savored the moment as he held her close.

As the days passed leading up to the Games, they stayed together as much as possible in their rooms. Instead of her rushing to his room when he had a nightmare, she slept in bed with him. She tried to stay out of her Captiol shell as much as possible when she was with him behind closed doors.

The day of the Games came quickly. They joked with Finnick and Johanna to make the pain go away and to forget. They didn't say good-bye, knowing it would be too painful. As Haymitch made his way to leave for the arena, he just looked at her with his cold, grey eyes. So many emotions swam in them that Effie wasn't sure what he was feeling. As she watched Caesar count down the hours until the Games, she decided she would watch it without her Capitol attire on. She needed to watch it being just Effie. Finally, it was time.

As the timer counted down, Effie sat on the couch. 10…

She stood up and walked to the cart that held the alcoholic beverages. 9…

She grabbed a bottle, weighing it in her hands. 8…

She looked at Haymitch, who was staring at the camera. 7…

She held the bottle and threw it against the wall, glass shattering everywhere. 6…

She grabbed two this time and smashed both on the ground. 5…

She ran over to the dining table. 4…

She flipped the table over, plates flying in all directions. 3…

She ran back to the television, which now focused on both Katniss and Haymitch. 2…

She placed her hand on the screen, pretending this was all just a nightmare. 1…

She broke down in tears, remembering it was all reality.

0.


	2. Of Bikinis and Heat

_Hey! I'm glad that I got a follow out of this. But I would really like some reviews! If I don't get critique I feel like I'm doing something wrong :c. Anyway, here's the next prompt. Please send prompts to my tumblr, xshippingshipsx. I'm really in need of some inspiration and it always helps me. Thank you!_

_~sydreyn1_

Prompt: It's summer and extremely hot, and Effie is embarrassed to wear a bikini due to her scars.

~ x x x ~

**Of Bikinis and Heat**

"Come on, Sweetheart," Haymitch begged. "It's fucking hot outside." Effie responded with a simple shake of her head. Haymitch grumbled and rolled his eyes as sweat began to form on his forehead.

"Haymitch, it's not that hot," she huffed, slightly bouncing up and down in the chair she was sitting in.

"Eff, I can tell when you're lying." He placed his chin down on her head, inhaling her shampoo. She ignored Haymitch's pleads and continued to fill out bills. "Effie," he said, more serious this time. She sighed, taking off her reading glasses and faced Haymitch.

"The only bathing suits I have left are bikinis." Haymitch waited for her to continue and rant about the problem, but that was the only explanation she gave.

"Sweetheart, I'm waiting."

"For what?"

"_What's the issue here."_ It was more of a demand than a sentence. Effie looked at the ground, nervously shaking her foot side to side. She confused him sometimes.

"People will see the scars," she whispered, as if she was afraid someone would hear them. Haymitch quickly pulled up a chair to sit in and faced her, frowning.

"Effs, no one cares. Scars are respected here, remember?" Effie wiped away a single tear and sniffled.

"I…They make me look ugly."

"They make you look _strong_," he countered forcefully. He gently placed his thumb on the scar on her collarbone. She flinched as always, but when she got used to his touch, she left it sit there. Haymitch traced his finger on the whitened skin. He always wondered what gave her the scar. A whip? A stick? With the Capitol, he would never know. And he would never pressure Effie to tell him.

"O…Okay." Effie hestintantly rose and headed to their bedroom, as if in a trance. She ventured into the closet, looking for a bikini that would cover he body the most. As she searched for one that pleased her, Haymitch waited outside for her to change. He hoped she wouldn't chicken out this time. He hated seeing her this way; her confidence was too low. Haymitch had to change that.

Finally, she found one and sighed. It was a blue top and a pink bottom with two pink bows on the side. She cringed, for it reminded her of the Capitol. She decided that it wasn't as flashy as the past and stuck to it. It covered more than the others, but almost all of her scars were visible. The sudden idea frightened her. Only Haymitch had seen them. How would Katniss and Peeta react?

"Princess, I'm waiting and I'm _hot._" Haymitch's words shook the negative thoughts out of her head and brought her back to reality. She sighed, cursing Haymitch's impatience. Effie undressed and looked in the mirror. Every time she saw her naked body, she wanted to put clothes on and disappear. They were stains on her body. She turned her head, forcing herself not to look at her reflection. She could be strong, like Haymitch.

Effie slowly turned the doorknob and peered outside. Haymitch was slumped against the wall and instantly fixed his posture when he saw her. There was a scar on her collarbone, two long ones running up and down her arms like snakes, scattered numbers on her legs, and the largest one wrapped around and around her torso. As Haymitch constantly told her, each scar had a story. And every one of her stories were gruesome. Haymitch placed his hands on her hips and pressed his lips on her forehead. He was proud of her.

"There. Much better. You look fucking _hot_." Effie smiled at his sweet, passionate words and giggled, biting her lip.

"Now you." He nodded and headed straight for the changing room. As she waited, she wondered how easy it was for him to parade around with his scars. He didn't have as many as her, though. He wasn't tortured, burned, whipped, and starved. But he still had pride. How could he do that?

Haymitch exited with his swimsuit on. It was a dull grey, and just the color brought back memories of District 13.

"There." Effie smiled and kissed him.

"Finally. You took forever." Haymitch chuckled and suddenly slung her over his shoulder. "Haymitch Abernathy!" Effie squealed. "Manners!"

"I'm carrying you to this lake whether you like it or not. You're coming with me." Effie gasped, but didn't fight him. After all, it was hot outside.


End file.
